


Match?

by DreamGyal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Blood and Violence, Cheating, Cheating Eren Yeager, College Student Eren Yeager, Drama & Romance, ErenxBlackFemaleReader, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Older Eren Yeager, POV Alternating, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamGyal/pseuds/DreamGyal
Summary: Eren gets his first taste of a Black girl in college and he doesn't know if he wants to be with Historia anymoreOrThe one where you and Eren sneaky link to match (smoke weed together) and y'all end up fucking the shit outta each other. White boy thinks he's in love after you put the pussy on him :) -DreamGyalMAIN PAIRING; EREN X BLACKFEMALE!READER
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MAIN PAIRING; EREN X BLACKFEMALE!READER
> 
> This story jumps from 1st pov, 2nd pov and 3rd pov so keep up w me 
> 
> I'm a black fem and I never really see Eren x Reader stories with people who look or act like me so here we go y'all hope ya like it - DreamGyal

_**Note; Listen to Hit Different by SZA while reading** _

The way Eren looked at Y/N with those low red eyes, his green irises flowing over her body before he licked his lips and passed the blunt to her made her pussy tingle. Y/N took the blunt and put to her lips, taking 3 pulls before breathing it in and then letting it out of her nose. She felt Eren staring at her and his eyes caused her skin to tingle. Y/N giggled and passed the blunt back to Eren. When he took it from her hand their fingers grazed each other for a second and Eren looked into her eyes and she couldn’t look away. 

Y/N didn’t even know why she was smoking with Eren in his private dorm room, it just happened. They were already on their 4th blunt and both of them were fucking fried. She didn’t have anything to do this weekend so when Eren texted her and asked her match? She didn’t think twice. Y/N remembered wondering why Eren wanted to match on an early Sunday morning while she flat ironed her 613 body wave frontal in the mirror and put on her lashes. She brushed it off as just matching with a mutual friend as she slipped on her white tube top, some skin tone brown leggings and her faux fur slides. Y/N wondered if his girlfriend, Historia, would be there to match too as she walked out the door to head over to Eren’s dorm. 

“You good?” Eren’s voice came out in a low rumble before he put the blunt to his mouth and took a deep pull. 

Y/N watched as the smoke came out of his mouth in a thick white fog and he sucked it back in before slowly letting it out of his nose. She swallowed and nodded. “Chillin,” was all she could muster. 

Eren licked his lips and took another pull, side eyeing Y/N as he did so. “You look good,” He complimented, his low red eyes lingering on the little white tube top covering her chest. 

Y/N smiled and looked away, trying to hide her blush from Eren. She felt him staring at her ass as she walked through the door but she didn’t think he’d actually compliment her. “Boy, stop it.” Y/N giggled covering her mouth to hide her smile.

Eren snorted and held the blunt out to Y/N. It was almost a clip. Y/N took the blunt, careful not to let the smoke burn her pink acrylic nails, and pulled. She looked up and caught Eren staring at her again with those low red eyes and she immediately passed the blunt to Eren and looked away. Y/N felt inside her chest getting hot and pulsing inside of her panties and she was so focused on trying to calm down that she didn't notice when Eren put the blunt out. 

Eren got up from his perch at his desk and towered over Y/N sitting on the bed and she looked up at him with her low red eyes, her brown irises immediately flying to his dickprint pressing through his grey sweatpants. Eren reached out and gently moved some of her blonde hair off of her shoulder and ran the back of his hand over the warm brown skin on her shoulder, gently trailing it to her neck. He sniggered when he heard Y/N’s breath hitch and felt her swallow. 

Y/N could smell Eren’s vanilla musk mixed with the weed they were just smoking and she realized he was so fucking close. She felt the pulses roll their way down from chest to her core and wondered where Eren’s girlfriend, Historia, was right now when Eren tilted Y/n’s chin up and leaned over to kiss her. Eren’s grip on your chin was gentle and the kiss started off as an eyes closed few soft pecks on your glossy lips then Eren’s tongue prodded against your lips and you couldn't even think when you parted your lips to let him taste you, it was automatic. Eren tasted good and Y/N kissed back enthusiastically. Soon the kiss got wet and sloppy and Y/N felt like she couldn’t breathe so she pulled away from Eren, breathing hard. They stared at each other in silence, both panting for air. 

“Why’d you kiss me?” Y/N asks, touching her lips. 

Eren shrugged and licked his lips, tasting her fruity lip gloss. “Cause I wanted to.” 

“What about your girlfriend?” You ask and the question wasn’t even expectant, it just slipped out. What about Historia?

Eren sighs and takes your hands, gently pulling you off of the bed and into his strong body. “What about her?” He says before he holds your face and kisses you again. Y/N can’t help but kiss back, Eren tasted so good and the way he held her was so gentle but she could feel her skin tingle under his touch and her pussy pulse between her legs. 

What about Historia? Y/n knew she could spank Historia 1, 2, 3- So what about her? What was she gonna do? When Eren bites Y/n’s bottom lip it pulls her back to him and Historia is nothing but a figment of her imagination. Eren places a soft kiss on your lips, his eyes looking into yours as his hands trail from your face to your neck to your shoulders and then he’s touching your breast. First Eren rubs his palms over them and you shiver as your nipples harden, poking out behind the little white tube top. 

“Can I?” Eren doesn’t break eye contact with you while he gently rubs your breast and you gulp, nodding up at him. Y/N feels her heart jump as Eren hooks his fingers into the front of her tube top and with a swift downward motion her breasts are bare to Eren. 

“Wow,” Eren whispers as he cups your breasts in his hands and starts massaging your soft brown tits, his thumb rolling over your dark nipples and all you can do is let him. He kisses your lips once more before he leans down to suck one of your nipples. 

“Oh,” Y/n breaths when Eren’s warm tongue swirls around her nipple and she whimpers when he gently nibbles on it, sending electricity down her spine. Eren switched to sucking and nibbling on your other nipple while he reached around, snaking his hands into your tan leggings to grab your ass. He squeezed and kneaded your cheeks as he swirled his tongue around your nipple and it was ecstasy. 

Y/n ran her fingers through his hair unraveling his messy man bun and his chocolate hair fell around his shoulders. Y/n’s legs start to tremble a bit when Eren squeezed and cups the curve of her ass, pulling her cheeks apart and sinking his nails into her soft skin. Eren places a soft kiss on your nipple before he sinks to the floor between your legs, his low red eyes catching yours and never once breaking contact as he curled his fingers into the waistband of your tan leggings and peeled them down your legs to pool around your feet. His touch lingers on your skin and you feel so hot inside. 

You hold onto Eren’s broad shoulders as you step out of the leggings and Eren tosses them aside. Eren runs his hands up your thighs and grabs your ass again, yanking you closer to him so he could bury his face in the wet spot blooming on the front or your panties.

“Eren,” You whimper when he licks the wet spot and nuzzles his nose into your front. His tongue pokes and prods through your panties, nudging pressing until your panties are soaked between your lips and he’s licking your clit through the now annoying article of clothing. 

“Can I?” Eren asks when he pulls back, his hands rubbing circles on your ass and thighs and you know he wants your panties gone. So you do it for him, pushing them down your hips and Eren drags them the rest of the way down your legs, tossing them to the side. Y/n was so fucking glad she got that wax a few days ago, cause _ooh chileee._

“Beautiful,”Eren marvels your plump dark pussy before he places a single kiss on your wet lips. Your tummy fills with butterflies and your lips part to let out a shaky breath. You never imagined this would happen with Eren. He seemed so happy with his girlfriend and frankly you thought he was way outta your league. So being mutual friends with him through Mikasa seemed calm, that is until y’all started to match and smoke together on the low. 

Eren’s hands are roaming all over you rubbing from your thighs up your hips and down your ass back to your thighs again. He gives your pussy soft pecks and each one sends your heart up in your chest and electricity runs down your spine when those small kisses turn into slow, broad wet licks. Eren’s tongue sinks deeper swirling around your clit as he rubs circles all over your ass. All you could think is ‘God, this nigga can eat pussy!’ 

Y/n weaves her fingers through Eren’s hair and watches as he devours her pussy. Her lips parted, breathy hot moans leave her and rings in Eren’s ears. Eren pulls her ass cheeks apart and sinks lower, dragging his tongue from her clit through her pink folds until he tastes her sweet little asshole and she sucks in a loud breath. He twists and licks his tongue from her asshole to her clit and then all the way back again. The more he licks the more you get wet and Eren knows you eat your fruits cause you taste way better than Historia. Y/N’s legs start shaking so Eren picks her up off of the floor and places her on the bed. 

The bed feels soft under your skin when Eren puts you down and you don’t even have time to revel in the thought cause Eren trails his hands up your legs and aligns the palms of his hands with the soles of your feet. Eren pushes your legs back and stares as your pussy opens up for him, your pink folds complementing the dark skin on your vulva. He licks his lips, tasting you again. 

“Fuck,” He breaths. “You’re so pretty, Y/N.” He tells you as he uses his thumbs to massage the pads of your feet. “You’re my first…” Eren trails off and you already know what he means- you’re his first black girl. 

Y/n giggles and covers her face. “You’re my first white boy, too.” she admits, peeking out at Eren. 

Eren laughs and massages the pads of your feet some more. “Wow, really?” 

Y/n takes her hands from her face and smiles. “Yeah,” She says softly. “How did we even get like this?” 

Eren shrugs and kisses the inside of your ankle. “Cause you make my dick hard with that pretty face” he says into your skin before he kisses the inside of your other ankle. “And fat ass… all the time,” he whispers into your skin. This sends a shiver over your skin and that hot pulsing feeling in your pussy comes back with a vengeance.

Eren kisses his way down your legs and kisses your pussy once more before he starts to lick it again. Your head is spinning, heat building up inside of you. Eren pushes your legs back again to spread your pussy and he sucks your clit between his lips and teases the tip of it with the tip of his tongue. He hears your moans, feels your legs shake and it fuels him ever more, sucking and tonguing your clit until your belly tightens and tightens until it can't tighten anymore. 

Y/n gasps as she squirts into Eren’s mouth, soaking his bed beneath her. Her head's spinning and Eren’s smirking as he kisses his way up her pussy to between her breast, stopping to pepper butterfly kisses over her breast, and finally connecting his mouth with hers. 

When the kiss breaks Eren whispers a vulgar “You gonna squirt on my dick next, pretty girl?” looking in your eyes as he grinds his hard print on your dripping pussy. 

Y/n can’t even find her words, all she does is bite her lip and eagerly nod. She wants Eren- No, she needs Eren more than anything right now. Her hole ached for something big and Eren seemed to have just what she needed. 

Eren smirked and got off the bed to go get a condom. Y/n lay there staring at him as he grabbed it out of his desk drawer and held it between his teeth as he took off his clothes. Mother of god, Eren Jaeger was fucking hot. Y/n didn’t even know Eren had abs cause he wore so many hoodies. When he pulled down his sweatpants and his dick slapped against his belly Y/N gulped. He was hung. 

Eren puts the condom on and comes back over to you on the bed. He smiles down at you as gently takes your feet in his hands before pushing them back, spreading your pussy open. Eren locks eyes with you as he lines his dick up with your twitching wet pussy and sinks in. You guys sigh at the same time, Eren at your heat and you at his girth. You’re still looking into his eyes when y’all connect and Eren lets out a shaky breath. 

“Are you okay?” Eren kisses your foot and nuzzles your ankle. “Does it hurt?” 

Of course it fucking hurt, Eren was hung but momma didn’t raise no lil bitch. Y/n shakes her head and reaches down between her legs to breeze her fingers over the part where they connect. “I’m okay,” 

Eren watches as her pink nailed fingers feel their connection, trailing her way up his crotch to feel his abs. Eren takes your hand and kisses the pads of your fingers before he slowly pulls out and your pussy clenches up, greedy to keep him. You purr and start rubbing your nipples when he buries himself deep inside you again. Eren starts a gentle rhythm, stroking you as he massages your feet. Y/n couldn’t remember if dick was supposed to feel this good or if it was just because they were both high but she loved the way Eren was treating her pussy. 

Eren’s strokes speed up as he fucks into you and it's harder and harder to keep your composure. Sighs turned into whimpers, whimpers into moans and moans into screams when it started to hurt so good. There was a itch deep inside of you and only Eren could scratch it for you, he scratched it so fucking good. You reach down and rubbed circles into your clit in time with Eren’s strokes. 

Eren groans as he rocks into your wetness.“Fuck, Pretty girl,” Eren kneels on the bed and pushes your legs behind your head and slamming into you and all you can do is take it, all of it even when it starts to hurt cause hes so deep. 

The eye contact y’all kept this entire time made it feel so fucking good, Eren loved watching you become all hot and bothered on his dick and you loved the connection it made you feel with him. Eren kisses you, hot and sloppy and swallowing up all your sweet moans cause he keeps stroking the hell outta that pussy. 

All of a sudden Eren stops and pulls back from you, looking down between your legs.

“Whats wrong?” Y/n asks when he pulls out and stands up. “Please tell me you didnt cum?” She sighs in annoyance. 

“Nah,” Eren says as he pulls the damaged condom off. “The condom broke, I guess I was being too rough.” 

Y/n laughs and sits up, schooching to the edge of the bed. “You don’t have another one?” 

Eren looks at her with a sheepish grin and runs a hand through his hair. “No, I didn’t think I was gonna actually have sex today.” 

Y/n lips form a small ‘o’ as she says ‘Oh,” 

Yall stare at each other for a few seconds and you see Eren’s dick twitch a little and as if it knew too, your pussy felt hot and heavy again. 

“I’m on the pill,” Y/n says as she stands up and steps closer to Eren. Eren licks his lips as his eyes trapeze up and down your body. “Really?” He asks, putting his hands on your waist. You reach out and touch Eren’s dick and it’s hot. “Yeah,” you whisper, closing the distance and kissing Eren’s soft lips. “It felt so good, please don’t stop…” the words are nothing but a whisper on Eren’s skin and his twitches in your hand. 

Eren presses his forehead against your own and kisses your lips. “Okay, for you.” He whispers in turn. Y/n smiles and kisses him again. Eren kisses her again and you two exchange kisses and pecks until you both break out laughing. When the laughter dies down Eren runs his hands up and down your waist and kisses your forehead. 

“Get on the bed,” He whispers. “On your knees this time.” 

Y/n turns away to comply but first she flips her blonde hair over her shoulder and Eren watches as she lifts her blonde hair off of her head to reveal a brown wig cap underneath and puts the blonde wig to the opposite end of his bed. Then she fans herself a bit and looks back at Eren who’s looking at her wig. Yeah, he knew that obviously it was a blonde wig on your head but he didn’t just expect you to take it off?

Y/n laughs and crawls onto the bed. “It means the sex is good if i take off my wig,” She looks back at him. “Now get over here and fuck me,” Y/n smiles at him and lowers her upper body to the bed, sticking her ass in the air. 

Eren laughs and comes up behind her, using both of his hands to slap her big jello ass. “Am I supposed to feel proud? Cause I feel proud right now.” He rubs your pussy and pushes two fingers inside your warmth. 

“Yeah, whatever nigga don’t get to happy.” Y/n giggles as she teases him, moving her ass a little bit. 

Eren pulls his fingers out and tastes your juices again, licking his lips to savour it and make it last longer. “Oh, I’m happy alright.” Eren grabs your hips and massages the small of your back with his thumbs as he holds you right where he wants you before he slowly stuffs his cock into you. Feeling your pussy being stretched and stuffed by Eren again made your clit tingle and you beat him to the punch, pushing your ass back into him before rocking forward and pushing your ass back again. 

Eren held her hips, hypnotized by the way her ass bounced on him, hypnotized by how delicious her pussy from the back gripping his dick, hypnotized by the way she fucked him. Eren Jaeger never got fucked, he did the fucking so when she threw that ass back on him for the 20th time in a row and moaned his name Eren felt like he was gonna fuckin bust. 

“F-Fuck, Y/n- ah- wait, wait,” Eren gripped your hips a bit tighter and forced you to stop mid stroke. 

She looked back at him with glossy eyes and a pout on her face. “What wrong?” 

Eren let out a breath. “I don’t wanna cum yet,” He looked down at his dick halfway into your pussy and let out a short laugh. “Your pussy is so good, I didn’t expect this.” 

Y/n laughed. “Same.” She clenched her pussy around him and Eren dug his nails into her skin.

‘Fuckkkk,” He groaned and scrunched up his face. 

Y/n smirked and clenched her pussy around him again and he whimpered. “Give it to me, please Eren,” You reached back and flicked Eren’s hands from your hips and started throwing it back on him again, milking him for all he was worth. You pressed your ass against him and slowly grinded on him, drooling at the feeling of his big cock pushing against your womb. You wanted him to fill you to the brim, you wanted Eren to breed you and you’ve never wanted it so bad. 

“F-Fuck,” Eren wasn’t gonna go out like this so he grabbed the bunched up fabric of your tube top around you middle to steady you and pulled out to the tip before slamming back in, making you scream.

“Oh fuck, E-Eren, baby!” Y/n screamed as he gave her pussy fast deep strokes. Eren angled his hips and clapped those cheeks, mesmerized by the way your pussy creamed up and down his dick. 

“I told you to fucking stop, didn’t I?” Eren reached forward and clamped his hand around the back of your neck and yanked you upright. He squeezed your breast hard and fucked up into you like he owned you. 

“Ooh, I’m- ah!- sorry daddy!” 

“Shut up, you don’t fucking listen,”Eren growls into your ear and he feels your pussy clench up around him again and he knows hes not gonna last much longer. He doesn’t care though, your pussy feels amazing. Y/n’s eyes roll back as Eren fucks the heat and pressure out of her and she cries tears as she drenches the bed underneath her. The tears fall when Eren keeps fucking her out and she whimpers when he slams deep inside of her, pressing against her womb as his soul flies out inside of her. 

You guys stay like that for a few minutes, wanting to bask in the warm afterglow. Eren gently massages the breast he was squeezing and gently peppers kisses on your neck and shoulder as a silent apology for being so rough. 

“Did I hurt you?” Eren whispers in your ear as he uses his thumb to wipe away tears. “I’m sorry…” 

You shake your head and lean your head back into the crook of Eren’s neck to see his green eyes. “No, that was amazing.” You flash Eren a smile.

Eren smiles back and presses a kiss to your lips. “We should match again,”


	2. Chapter 2

It was only two days later when Eren saw you again, in a cute little pink dress coming out of your dorm building and slipping into the passenger seat of his black Wrangler. The way your pretty brown eyes swept him up and down before you sat completely in the car and closed the door sent his heart racing and jumping in his chest. He saw you were carrying a pink mini handbag on your wrist, long pink nails clutching your white iphone and turning it on as you ducked your head to avoid looking at him as he pulled off towards his dorm building across campus.

He breathed the sugary pink smell you oozed into the cool night air all around him, blonde hair swishing as you enjoyed the breeze that blasted in the window and pink glass slippers reflecting moonlight against the shiny black interior of his car like a disco ball. Eren smiled at her through the overhead mirror and vowed to get them home safe. 

“You have the roll up?” Y’n asked him, reaching over and touching his thigh. Eren’s chest started pounding under her touch. His mind jumps back to two days ago, the view of that sweet pussy spreading when he pushed her legs back. Eren licked his lips, thinking of the other ways he wanted to spread you. 

“Of course,” Eren says in his usual calm tone, glancing over at Y’n in the passenger's seat. “You dressed up pretty like that for me?” 

Y/n smiled at Eren and looked out the window. “Maybe.” 

The walk to his dorm room after he parks the car is calm. He opens the door for you and you feel his eyes penetrating your body. The calm energy Eren possessed was morphing into something monstrous, carnal and beautiful and Y/n could feel the lust that wafted off of Eren the closer they got to his dorm apartment. She felt her pussy pounding when she stepped into Eren’s space and he closed the door behind her. 

_ Click _ .

Eren’s presence enveloped you, he took the phone and handbag off your hands and discarded it somewhere behind you. Eren takes your hand and raises it to his mouth to place a soft kiss on your \sugary brown skin. 

“Stay with me tonight?” His voice is craven with the want for her. The way Eren holds onto her makes her think he’s scared she’ll disappear. He never showed you this part of him, the part of him that wants, wants desperately. “Just for tonight?” He whispers against her forehead when he pulls her into his body.

She looks up at Eren and meets his eyes, reaching up to take his face in her hand. “This isn’t right,” She breathes softly against Eren’s lips. “You have-”

Eren’s lips crash into her own, stifling the words that were about to fall from her glossy lips. “I  _ want  _ you,” He breaths against her lip, his usually placid eyes wet with desire. 

Y/n feels as if she fits into him so perfectly and she kisses the front of his pullover hoodie, the pink lipgloss on your lips leaving a lip print on Eren’s white hoodie. “Just for tonight,” she whispers back, biting her lip while she snuggles into Eren’s chest. 

Y/n falls back against Eren’s pillows, blonde hair splaying out everywhere and nothing covering her body except for the set of gold African waist beads around her waist and the glass slippers on her pretty feet. Eren shrugs off his hoodie and tosses it away before he kicks off his shoes and crawls on top of you. God you smell so fucking good, sweet like strawberries. He lazily drags those glass slippers off of your feet. Your slippers are on the floor while Eren litters your body with kisses everywhere he thought was pretty.

Eren held both of your feet together and he kissed the pads of each foot. “I’ve never smelled this on you before,” Eren admitted before he brushed a kiss over your right ankle. 

“I just bought it,” Y/n sighs as Eren makes her pussy ache for him when he kisses her left ankle and runs his hands up her thighs, electricity sparking her skin where he had touched her. Eren pushes on the back of her knees, gently opening up her legs watching with awe as her pretty pussy spreads open for him again. 

Eren plants a soft kiss on her pussy then breathes deeply through his nose, closing his eyes to savour her scent. “You smell so fucking good,” Eren sighs, squeeezing his fingers into the side of your thighs. Y/n softly moans for Eren to do it again and he kisses her again, gently sucking it a little bit this time. He’s looking at you now, half lidded eyes gazing into you as he pushes your legs back a little more and slowly licks his tongue over your little pink clit. Eren licks you again when a soft moan floats from your lips. He licks you again and again, each lick slow and loving. . Eren pulls you by your hips halfway off of the bed, your ass hangs over the edge of the bed so when he spreads that wet pussy he spreads those cheeks too. 

Y/n doesn’t know what to do with herself, all she can do is watch as Eren laps up her pussy, swirling his tongue up and down her clit, Eren looks into her eyes as he takes her whole pussy into his mouth and licks her all over. He felt his dick throbbing in his pants when Y/n whimpers and shuts her eyes. Though she’s forced to open them again when Eren spreads her even more and nibbles on her ass cheek before he licks at her asshole. The way he swirled his tongue in her asshole, trying to taste her insides made Y/n’s heart jump in her chest. He wanted all of her and Y/n didn’t dare stop him.

Eren broadly licks from her asshole to her clit before he starts sucking on it. The way Eren flicks his tongue against her clit as he sucks it makes Y/n’s eyes cross as heat lit up her insides. Eren closes his eyes and tongues out her clit, squeezing her fleshy thighs as he relishes in the taste and way you whine and whimper as he winds you up. 

“ ** _Oooh, fuckkk_** ,” Y/n hisses out as she cums into his mouth, her chest heaving. Eren licks her out as she cums and he doesn’t stop until she’s done, huffing and puffing as she stares at the ceiling. Eren crawls up her body, littering wet kisses until she’s tasting herself on his lips. 

“Fuck me,” Y/n begs when Eren pulls back from the kiss, her pretty brown eyes pleading to him. “ _Fuck me, please, Eren_.”

Eren smiles and kisses her lips again, a soft and gentle peck, “Didn’t you say you’d spend the night?” 

Y/n thought Eren just wanted to fuck and sleep, she didn’t know he actually wanted her to spend the night with him. She feels butterflies in her tummy, she feels special when Eren tosses her his phone before he plops down in the swivel chair at his desk. 

Y/n picks it up and turns it over in her hands, surprised to see it had 3 cameras on the back. “Why don’t you have a phone case?” She questions as she clicks it on to see his lock screen and a shameful feeling of relief spread inside of her when it wasn’t a picture of Historia. 

Eren shrugs and ties his hair up into a messy bun with the hair band around his wrist. “Never got around to it,” He turns around to face his desk and opens the top drawer, pulling out the weed and roll up. “And order some Dominos, I’m kinda hungry.” 

“Even though you just cleaned your plate?” Y/n giggles, getting up to look over Eren’s shoulder as he crushes up the weed. Eren laughs and it comes out as more of a snort. 

“Who said I was done?” He looks up at Y/n when she touches his shoulder and she flashes him a cute little smile as she holds his phone up to his face to unlock it. When it unlocks and Y/n turns it towards herself, swiping at the screen Eren watches as her blonde hair falls into her face and she uses the tip of her long pink nail to tuck the strands back behind her ear. 

His green eyes fall down to her body and she still hasn’t put her dress back on. The way her big breast rested on her chest, bouncing a little whenever she shifted her stance hypnotized Eren. He stopped crushing the weed, eyes trailing down her belly and gulping at the way her waist beads hung around her, dipping a little under her tummy. The way her skin faded into a darker brown the closer his eyes got to her pretty pussy sent thrills over Eren’s skin. 

Y/n felt him staring and she blushed, shying away from his gaze. “Aren’t you supposed to be rolling up?” She covered her breast, turning to walk back over to the bed. Eren lets out a breath, eyes on the way her ass jiggles as she walks away from him. Only when she sits down on the bed, tucking a foot under her and focusing on his phone again does eren go back to rolling the weed. They sit in silence for a minute before she starts questioning him about the Dominos. 

“Do you wanna get wings?” 

“No, I want pizza.” 

“Well, I want wings so I’m getting wings.” 

“Okay, can you get pizza too?” 

“Yeah, fasho.” 

Eren laughs at that before he brings the paper filled with weed to his mouth and starts rolling it, licking the glue tab as he folds the paper in on itself. 

“What kinda wings are you getting?”   


“Buffalo.” Y/n chirps, scrolling through sauce options. She wonders if Eren’s gonna make her go half on the food, shrugging off the thought cause she had a few dollars on cash app. 

“You like spicy food?” 

“Yeah, duh.” Y/n makes a funny face, flipping her blonde hair back over her shoulder. “What toppings for the pizza?” 

“Ranch,” Eren licks the last of the paper, sealing the weed inside. “And grilled chicken.” 

Y/n laughs, “It’s the grilled chicken for me.” 

Eren rolls his eyes and starts putting more weed into another rolling paper. “You watch too much tik tok.” He made quick work of rolling the weed in and dusted his hands when he was done. 

“You’re just uncultured,” Y/n playfully hisses as she gets up to get her phone. “What’s your cashapp? It’s forty with delivery, I’ll match twenty.” 

Eren lights the first blunt, taking multiple pulls from it to get it burning then he offers it to her, “It’s cool, my treat.” He exhaled thick white smoke, eyes on her as he licked his lips.

Y/n blushed a bit, and handed Eren his phone before carefully taking the blunt from him. “Sweet,” she said before smoking. Eren had a hard time meeting her eyes as she stood there naked, smoking with her sinful body in his face. He barely even knew her, but the way her presence calmed him felt as if he’d known her for a lifetime. Eren reached out and took the blunt from her, eyes trailing up to her chest and face as he took a long pull. Y/n locked eyes with Eren as the smoke came out his nose in smoky tendrils and he smirked at her a little, that stupid dimple lighting up his cheek. She rolled her eyes, her fluffy mink lashes dusting her cheeks before she opened her pretty brown eyes again and Eren says “You’re really pretty,” He takes a pull “I’ve never seen anybody like you before,” 

Y’n makes a face at Eren “You’ve never seen a peng black girl before?” She reaches out and takes the blunt from his fingertips and smokes, ignoring Eren’s confused expression. “On _this_ campus, bro?” 

Eren laughs at that and offers her a shrug, leaning back in his seat. “I’m in my own world half of the time.” 

Y/n shakes her head and glances around his bedroom as she takes a long pull, parting her juicy lips to let the smoke out before she popped some slick shit “Chasing all them blonde bitches up at that frat house,” 

Eren snorts and tilts his head to the side. “So what does that make you?” He questions, snickering when she pulled her blonde hair over her shoulder, running her fingers through the strands. 

“Don’t be tryna play me, I’ll take this shit off and be a redhead tomorrow,”Y/n pointed her long pink nail in his face, a playful smile dancing on her lips. “Play with ya momma, hoe don’t play with me.” 

It was Eren’s turn to roll his eyes now as he reached out and pulled her finger down to look at her nail. Y/n watched as he turned her finger sideways, watching the little pink diamonds on her pink french tips glimmer. “Come here,” Eren says softly as his hand trails up to her wrist, gently tugging her towards him. Y/n came closer and Eren was touching her waist now, guiding her onto his lap. Only when Y/n settles on his lap, either leg hanging off the sides of the chair does Eren take the blunt from her and smoke. Y/n’s eyes are low and she’s watching as he inhales and she brings her mouth to his as he exhales. Eren’s smug look is all it takes for her to bury her face in his neck, giggles erupting from her lips.

“Let’s do it again,” his voice sends a shock into her middle that makes her purr and she’s up, licking her lips as she watches him take another pull. Eren holds it in her for her as she moves in, gently pressing her parted lips against his own and closing her eyes as he breathes the smoke into her mouth. He kissed her before she could let it out and it comes through her nose when she sighs into the kiss. It made her soul smile when Eren started massaging her ass with his free hand, running it over her cheeks and delving his fingers between them to squeeze her flesh. 

The blunt burned and ashed on the floor as y’all kissed. Eren tasted like weed and you were sure you tasted like weed too but that didn’t stop Eren from swirling his tongue around your mouth and biting your lip when you tried to pull back for air. He swallowed up that moan as he tongued you down and the heat in your body grew as you sucked on Eren’s tongue. The trail of saliva that linked you two together when Y/n pulled back disappeared when she opened her eyes to meet his own. 

Her front tingled and it ached so bad she couldn’t stop herself from rubbing it on Eren’s front. He sucked in a breath as he took the pretty girl on his lap in, fingers kneading and spreading her ass cheeks so he could feel the warmth of her pussy. The way Y/n lifted off of his lap and busted that shit open like a good girl made Eren kiss her nipple and whisper a soft “Yeah, just like that pretty girl,” against her breast. 

Eren pushes down his pants and guides Y/n’s hips down, her warm wet pussy easily eating his dick up as she sinks back onto Eren’s lap. They both sigh when he’s pressing into her cervix and it hurts but the way Eren’s still massaging her ass and kissing her chest makes her feel strong. She whines her hips and a soft moan falls from her lips as she grinds on him, feeling him hurt in her softest spot. Eren bites her breast and squeezes her ass, pushing her down harder and her legs tremble a bit.

“Sexy little bitch,” Eren breathes as he coaxes you up and down, rocking his hips up into your aching pussy. “You feel so fucking good.”

All Y/n can do is utter a hopeless “You too,” before she starts rocking on Eren’s dick, her pussy drooling and greedily gripping him everytime she strokes him. Eren’s smoking again as she rides that dick, breast bouncing and eyes watering when he hit her soft spot.

“ _Get wild on this dick_ ,” Eren’s encouragements don’t come out cocky how he intends them to be instead they are breathy one worded huffs everytime she drops that pussy in his lap, fucking Eren for all he was worth.

Y/n’s pink pussy deliciously stains Eren’s dick and she’s still bouncing that ass on him, her pussy squishing with delight when he stabs her womb. Y/n felt as if she could fuck on this nigga forever everytime her belly cramped and pussy fluttered around his tall dick. She popped that pussy and dropped it in his lap until Eren’s digging his nails into her skin and she’s crying from how good it hurts. The low groan Eren seethes out when he bucks up into your sweet pussy has you purring for more as his hot cum soaks your sensitive insides. 

His dick doesn’t go limp so Y/n enjoys herself a little more, bubbling her ass she gently rocks on it wanting more from Eren. He’s breathing hard, nervously laughing at the fire searing his spine as she milks him some more. 

“ _God_ , you’re such a _nasty bitchhh_ ,” Eren groaned, hand trailing from your ass, feeling your waist and tummy before harshly grasping your breast. The pressure was too much, y/n started bouncing on that dick again making his breathing hitch. The look on Eren’s face is priceless as Y/n put that pussy on him and she can’t help but feel proud that she was thoroughly pussy whipping Eren fuckin Jaeger. The way that boy looked up at her as he sucked her nipples, moaning around her soft peaks? His hand melting into your ass? Him rocking up into your soft spot when you threw that pussy down? It was the him for you, okay? 

Y/n’s body shook in Eren’s lap as she gave it up for him, pussy fluttering and creaming on his dick. Eren pressed inside of her, grinding soft whines out of her lips as she rode out her orgasm. “Thank you so much for giving me this dick,” She sighs out as she kisses the top of his head, collapsing against him. They’re both breathing hard for a moment, parts throbbing and hearts pounding in the afterglow and Eren holds her, gently stroking her skin with his thumb as he admires her. Fuck, she was just so bad and Eren didn’t even know how he bagged such a pretty bitch like her- like where the fuck did she come from? 

Eren sighs into her chest and keeps sucking her nipple, closing his eyes as he starts grinding into her pussy again, groaning when she clenches her pussy around him and gasps, dragging her pussy up his dick. “B-Baby wait, fuck, that hurts.” Y/n’s hands push on his belly and Eren reluctantly stops, low eyes roaming all over her pretty face and yummy brown tits as he throbs in her wet warmth. 

“You wanna take a break?” Eren’s voice is gentle as he meets your eyes, his fingers rubbing a rhythm from the small of your back to your crack and Y/n’s putty in his hands when she sighs and nods her head, closing her eyes. “It hurts?” He questions as he drops the blunt on the floor and shifts lower in his seat, both hands massaging your ass and pulling your cheeks apart to spread your sore pussy on his dick. Y/n hums a small “Mhm,” nuzzling into Eren’s hair. 

“What do you mean?” Eren coos as he thrusts up into your pussy with a sick squelch, ripping a scream from Y/n’s lips. She tries to run but Eren’s gripping her cheeks and spreading that pussy as he whines out her belly and she forgets how to breath. “C’mere, **_take_** this dick.” Eren gives her spread pussy slow loving strokes, cooing at the way she whimpers every time her pussy squelches around his dick.

When Y/n remembers how to breath she clenches her pussy around him, trying to stop him from going so deep and Eren digs his nails into her ass, yanking that pussy up his dick before slapping her ass. “Don’t make me have to chase that pussy,” He breathes into your chest as he spreads that pussy again and starts stroking it out, making her scream. “Bust it open pretty girl, _just like that._ ” 

“ _Ooh, it hurts baby, please!_ ” Y/n begs, gripping his shoulders as Eren manhandles her ass and fucks her pussy out with no remorse. Her pleas fall on deaf ears and Eren only grips her tighter when he starts to drill her, balls slapping up against her ass as her tongue falls out of her mouth and her eyes roll back. God, it hurt so fucking good! Y/n didn’t dare clench her pussy up again, letting him tear her little hole to shreds like a good girl. 

“You wanna take a break?” Eren’s stroking the hell out of that pussy, making her cream up and down his dick. She sobbed a pathetic “Y-Yes!” and he rams against her soft spot, pushing her pussy down on his dick until she tries to run away. “Cum for me again, nasty bitch.” Eren starts drilling that pussy again and kisses her breast when she cries out. “ _Shut up, you know you love this shit.”_ He bites on her breast before he starts sucking, giving her a wicked red hickey.

Y/n couldn’t remember when she started bouncing that ass in Eren’s hands and pushing her pussy out so he could tear it up. Eren adores the senseless babbles your spewing as he milks your sweet pussy, cooing how she was such a good girl when she pushes it out again after clenching her pussy up when he digs her out. Y/n feels as if she was on fire when she clenches up one last time and she cries out as the ringing of Eren’s phone drowns out the sound of her squirting on his dick, soaking the chair under them. 

“Fuck, all this for me?” Eren chuckles as slaps her soft ass, rocking her frame against his own before he reaches for his phone. Y/n sighed and buried her face in his neck, shutting her eyes as she listens to Eren answer the phone with a short “Yo.”. He’s rubbing the small of her back as he listens then says a short “Okay, i’m coming.” before hanging up. 

“Is the food here?” Y/n’s exhausted voice questions as she snuggles up to him more. 

“Yeah,” Eren answers as he moves to shift Y/n off of his lap and she doesn’t budge. He rubs patient circles into her side and kisses her head. “I have to go get it,” He adds with a little laugh. 

Girl she couldn’t even feel her pussy right now, there was no way in hell Y/n could feel her legs and she was scared to even try. Eren seemed to know the situation or he was getting impatient but Y/n was so thankful when he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as he stood, her legs uselessly dragging on the floor as he carried her to the bed. Y/n felt so tired when she flopped on the bed and spread her arms, getting comfortable in the plush bedding.

Twenty minutes later they’re naked eating chicken and pizza in the kitchen. Y/n still hadn’t put her dress back on so Eren takes off his clothes again so she wouldn’t feel awkward. The way Y/n sucks the chicken off of those bones makes Eren get new ideas for later and she doesn’t even know he’s plotting with the way he nonchalantly eats his pizza. 

With their bellies full Eren runs them a shower and Y/n lets him wash her with his loofah and body wash. She purred at the big dick energy Eren oozed when she saw the bodywash was almond castile soap, not a bum ass 3 in 1. Eren got on his knees stopping to press a small kiss to Y/n’s front before he started washing her lower body. She blushes at how gently he cleans her front, knowing to use his fingers and not the loofah, taking great care to not get soap inside. Y/n silently curses herself when she randomly wonders if he’s done this for Historia before, ‘ _Duhhh bitch that’s his girlfriend!’_

He was being so gentle with her, letting her hold onto his shoulders as he lifted her foot off the floor to run the loofah around her foot and over her white toenails. He takes his time with her other foot before he motions for her to turn around and he starts soaping up her ass. When he’s done she rinses off and takes the loofah from him, rinsing it out before pouring more body wash on it and soaping it up in her hands. “My turn,” Y/n hums, smiling at Eren as she comes in close to scrub his chest with the soapy loofah. 

When Eren crawls into bed later that night and wraps his strong arms around her Y/n’s soul smiles for the second time that night and she melts into him. Her hair smells sweet and she feels soft as he falls asleep with her. They wake up late in the afternoon and Y/n’s late to class but Eren doesn’t wanna let her go, so she promises. 

“We’ll match again,” She strokes Eren’s face, thumb trailing over his bottom lip. “I’ll bring the weed this time too.” 

Eren has no intention of letting her leave when he mumbles what sounded like a sleepy “Okay,” before he pushes his face into her breast and squeeze his arms around her tighter, falling asleep again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it’s slow but it’s coming y’all. :) -Dreamgyal


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n liked to think she was never trippin. Or at least that’s what she thought. It was embarrassing the way she stared at this girl’s boyfriend, it was embarrassing the way she burned up in her chest and desperately tried to act like Eren didn’t just pop out with his little girlfriend not even 24 hours after _domestically abusing_ your pussy. Nervous brown eyes flicked back and forth from the raging pool party to Eren Yeager.

They were strangers, well they were supposed to be. Eren had his crowd and Y/n had her own, though she wondered what it was like to be in Eren’s crowd, to be so casual in public with him. The only way she even got into his graces was through a party invite from Mikasa.

In all his aloofness, Eren notices Y/n the moment he walks in. Music blaring, people shouting, bodies moving, smoke fogging and Eren noticed Y/n the moment he stepped in behind Historia. Eren knows she sees him see her see him and when he gives her that ‘Eren’ smirk, his dimple lighting up and Y/n takes a drink of whatever is in her cup and walks off to go get another drink. Eren watches her go, blonde hair bouncing and swaying with her hips and Eren admires how fat Y/n’s ass looks in her pink plaid bikini and how good it looks on her. Eren doesn’t get to think too much because Historia’s in his face telling him some shit about drinks.

Y/n feels herself calming down when she’s in the kitchen, quietly pouring herself a special little concoction of henny and mango juice. Her curly hair falls over her shoulders, almost getting into the cup when she thinks about the fact that Eren’s right outside on the pool deck. With Historia- with his girlfriend and she pushes her curly blonde strands back over her shoulder as a dark feeling brewed in her tummy. Y/n knows for a fact she’s not gonna enjoy her time here. ‘Should I just leave?’ She questions as she covers the Hennesy and she doesn’t make a decision because when she looks up Eren’s walking into the kitchen.

Y’all look at each other and he doesn’t speak as he walks over and pulls two solo cups from the stack sitting on the island. Y/n still has the henny bottle in her hand and Eren puts the cups down in front of her.

“Can I have some?” He casually asks, green eyes rolling over Y/n’s pretty little face and body on the other side of the Island. Y/n blinks, hearing his voice float through the air and when the realization hits her she moves slowly in uncovering the henny.

“Fasho,” Y/n avoids Eren’s eyes but she feels him staring as she pours a respectable amount in each cup. Eren likes how soft and glowy her brown skin looks in the sunlight, so he puts his hands on the counter and leans in as he watches how delicately she grasps each cup. When did acting become so hard? Acting like she wasn’t standing across from Eren, Eren who fucked her silly last night?

“Thanks,” Eren says when Y/n’s done, glancing back towards the glass door separating them from the rest of the party. Eren licks his lips when he looks at her again and she tucks some of her hair behind her ear.

“You good?” He questions as he picks up one of the cups and takes a sip, crinkling his face up at the aftertaste it left in his mouth.

“Of course,” Y/n takes a sip from her own cup, pleased with the taste. “Always, you?” She puts her cup down and Eren sees it has sparkly gloss stains on the rim.

Y/n’s not expecting Eren to take her cup but when he does she doesn’t stop him, a little smile tugging at her lips. Eren looks at you as he takes a sip from your cup and you don’t look away, hands on the island and chest pounding at that look in his eyes you knew all too well.

“Eren?” Historia is standing by the glass door now, kind blue eyes flicking back and forth between Eren and Y/n. “Is everything okay?” She steps into the kitchen and Y/n tries to act casual, pouring more henny in the cup still in front of her while Eren takes up the other one and walks over to Historia.

“Yeah, did I take too long or something?” He leans in and presses a kiss that makes Y/n’s hands shake to Historia’s forehead. Historia smiles up at Eren, taking the cup from him with a shake of her head.

“No, Mikasa helped me with my sunscreen so I came looking for you.” Historia sips from her cup and Y/n feels when Historia quickly looks over at her. Historia chews her lip a little, eyebrows creasing as she assesses Y/n and wonders why she was the only one in the kitchen with Eren. Before she can wonder if Eren was actually talking to this girl, Eren motions to the party in full swing outside.

“Let’s go, they’re probably asking for us.” Eren drinks from Y/n’s cup, eyes on Historia as she turns to slide the glass door open. Y/n looks up as Historia leaves and Eren lingers for a second, green eyes looking her over before he leaves with her cup. Y/n lets out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding.

Did he fuck Historia all nasty like how he fucked her? Y/n didn’t wanna know the answer to that but it’s all she thought about whenever she saw Eren and Historia was alway close by, touching him, leaning on him, talking to him. Yeah, they looked like a happy couple Y/n had to pause and take a breath when she started thinking about how she’d look with Eren. Not better than Historia though, cause the way she bossed him around and kissed him whenever she saw girls staring had Y/n giving her props. At least she knew how to let it be known that was her man.

Y/n didn’t let it worry her too much, cause she knew Eren was kissing Historia with the same lips he ate her ass with and that was enough. Y/n’s friends take her mind off of Eren and she actually has fun for a little bit. They do body shots and eat edibles before they jump into the pool and Y/n’s only worried about not getting her hair too wet.

Y/n always feels a little hot when the frat boys keep tryna talk to her and she never gets to give them an official answer because when she smiles and looks around while she thinks Eren’s looking at her and her friends whisk her away again. Eren tries to play it cool and not stare too much but when he looks at her again and she’s making it clap while her friends hype her up Eren stares and Historia has to grab his chin and yank his face down to hers to make sure he’s listening.

Y/n’s coming out of the bathroom and Eren’s outside waiting to go in. It’s so noisy outside and there’s nobody else in the house so everything seems like it slowed down when Eren walks by her as she comes out and grabs her hand, spinning her around as he pulls her into the bathroom with him.

“So, you’re gonna act like you don’t know me?” Eren kicks the door shut and backs Y/n up against the sink. He’s so close now, hands on your waist, thumbs rubbing your soft skin. Y/n’s hands are on his chest, tongue thick in her mouth. Eren doesn’t need an answer and his hands are running down her hips to cup her soft ass and she jumps a little when he squeezes her, hard. Y/n feels her pussy ache at his touch and she’s burning when she feels his bulge press against her tummy.

“Nah,” She licks her lips, eyes on him. “I’m not supposed to know you.”

Eren’s hands trail up to her waist and Y/n’s skin tingles at his touch. He humors her with a little laugh, taking a step back to take her body in as his hands come up and squeeze her breasts. Eren doesn’t let Y/n moan, he kisses her and smirks when she’s breathing hard after he pulls away. “I wanna know you, you’re _fire_ ma,”

Y/n’s pretty face gets even prettier when she pouts and pushes Eren away, turning around to fiddle with the sink. Y/n doesn’t even know why she is turning on the tap but when she looks up in the mirror and Eren’s looming over her she gulps.

“Not with Historia outside,” Y/n chides as he comes up behind her and presses himself against her ass, hands on her hips. “She’s already looking at me sideways,”

“She won’t come in here, promise,”’ Eren’s enthralled with the way Y/n’s ass jiggles everytime he pulls her into him and he can’t help it when he gets hard, thinking about all the ways he wanted to cream that little pussy. It sent tingles racing down your spine that blossomed into a deliciously hot feeling in your front.

Y/n’s hands are on the sink, watching Eren dry hump her ass and she couldn’t even lie that boy looked so sexy and the way his dick poked into her ass every time he pulled her back was making her pussy twitch. Y/n leans over the sink and spreads her legs wide, presenting her ass to Eren. The weed and liquor in her system made her purr as Eren pulled her bikini panties to the side and Y/n made it shake for him, just a little.

“Fuck, you’re so bad.” Eren praises as he watches that jello ass shake. He palms his dick print through his swimming trunks, eyes flicking to mirror to catch Y/n staring at him. When she flipped her hair and started bouncing that ass Eren’s watching her pretty dark pussy play peek-a-boo.

“Just a taste,” Eren pushes down his shorts and Y/n can’t see his dick but she knows it’s hard when Eren takes her waist with one hand, guiding her back and she feels him pushing between her pussy lips. Y/n’s tummy flutters and she looks back at Eren, his green eyes connected with her pretty brown ones as he mated her. It hurt like fucking burned as Eren slowly stretched your pussy open and your mouth fell open with a soft whine when he pushed against your womb.

“Please?” Eren’s hands are running up and down your sides, biting his lip as he grinds in your tight pussy. He’s hurting her but Y/n was a fighter, she pushed that pussy out like a good girl and Eren tore her shit up. The sound of the tap running drowns out Y/n’s small whimpers and moans and Eren’s low grunts and groans.

“This, isn’t, a, t-ah-taste,” Y/n’s clenches her pussy up, low brown eyes leering into Eren’s as she reaches back to push against his stomach. Eren grabs her hand and interlocks their fingers and Y/n’s mind is lost again when he breaths a shaky “ _I can’t stop,_ ”. Y/n shudders at the sight, at the raw, full feeling Eren gave her when he strokes her pussy until there’s cream spilling out and she’s relaxing again, letting Eren put it in her belly.

“We can’t, oh, take… take too long.” Y/n’s gently moaning, panting when she starts rocking back into him. Eren’s breathing hard as he strokes that pussy out when she threw it back, loving the way your pussy sang for him. “I don’t care, throw it back pretty girl, fuck, just, like, that.” They moved together, danced together and Y/n swore she was In love everytime Eren connected with a delicious squelch.

Eren let her hand go but Y/n doesn’t protest, cause the way he gently guided her leg up on the sink and rubbed circles into her ass as he rocked into her warmth was enough to match. Eren slaps Y/n’s ass cheek and she whimpers, her skin stinging and clit tingling as a vulgar “Fuck me,” floated from Eren’s lips. “ _Slut me out,_ ”

“Like this, baby?” Y/n’s rocking on one leg, ass rippling when she claps against him. He lets Y/n do all the work, only grinding into her when she pressed against him cause she was so fucking bad, Eren had to get every last bit of you. The way Y/n’s pretty black pussy sucked him up had him losing faith, Eren huffs a “ _Just like that_ ,” and Y/n coos a “ _Just like this?_ ” as she tightens her sweet pussy around his pulsing dick and devilishly threw that pussy back.

“Fuckkk,” Eren’s gripping her hips to steady her and Y/n purring as he throbs against her womb. “You know your pussy’s good, don’t you?” Eren’s in awe as he pulls out and her greedy pink hole grips him, wanting more and Eren desperately wants to give her more, ferociously ramming into Y/n’s creamy pussy. “ _Gimme all this pussy, this is my pussy, mine._ ” Eren growls as he beats your pussy down, each word harsher than the last.

Y/n’s a fighter, she pushes her pussy out and Eren digs out her belly with a ferocious look in his eyes that tames Y/n. “Yours, nngh, all yours.” It started to hurt, Eren so deep inside, his fingers gripping her, nails digging into her and her leg trembles and she’s so close.

There’s a knock on the bathroom door and Eren and Y/n freeze, hearts thumping as they listened. “Eren?” It’s Mikasa. “Is everything okay?”

Eren sighs, eyes closing as he starts a slow rhythm inside of Y/n again. “Yeah,” Y/n tries to move her leg off of the sink and Eren pushed her leg back and starts grinding in that pussy. “Why?”

Y/n’s panicking, if they got caught it was over but Eren doesn’t care and Y/n scrunches up her face and chews her lip when he started giving her pussy slow deep strokes. “Everyone’s looking for you, we’re about to play beer pong.”

Mikasa touches a hand to the door when she hears Eren groan, it wasn’t loud enough to alarm her but it sounded like something was wrong. “Are you okay? Do you need me to come in?”

Eren’s mouth is open, eyes closed as he rides out his orgasm with slow thrusts, shaking Y/n’s body when he rocked into her one last time. “I’ll meet you outside, I’m coming,” Eren let’s Y/n’s leg down and she’s wobbly on her feet so he holds her by her waist so she doesn’t fall.

“Okay,” Mikasa steps away from the bathroom door, casting it one last weary glance before she disappears down the hallway. Inside the bathroom Eren lifts you up and puts you on the sink.

“You okay?” He asks, hands rubbing your sides as he looks you over.

Y/n sighs and nods, moving her hair back. “Yeah, I think I’m gonna ditch this pool party now,” she says with a small giggle. “I’m so tired.”

Eren chuckles, shaking his head. “You’re gonna leave me here all alone?”

Y/n rolls her pretty eyes and slaps his chest. “Boy, you came here with a girlfriend.”

“So?” Eren gets closer, so close he can smell the strawberries in her hair and the chlorine on her skin. “What if I wanna leave with you?”

Y/n feels her face and ears get hot and she can’t look into his eyes anymore. She knows if she leaves with Eren she wouldn’t get any sleep, he was gonna wear her out the minute they got back to her dorm- not that she particularly minded. Eren’s eyes flit down to her lips, all the gloss was gone but the residue sparkles and twinkles that danced on her soft lips pulls Eren in for a kiss.

“Come on,” Eren whispers hot against your skin.

Y/n’s touching his shoulders, hands running down his muscular arms and resting at his wrists. “You sure?” She glances out the bathroom window down at the crowded pool deck. Eren kisses the side of her mouth and her eyes are on him again.

_ “Yeah, match?” _

**Author's Note:**

> This story is on my Tumblr under the @ OhayoPoko -DreamGyal


End file.
